musikfandomcom-20200229-history
Clay Aiken
miniatur|Clay Aiken (August 2005) Clay Aiken (* 30. November 1978 in Raleigh, North Carolina als Clayton Holmes Grissom) ist ein US-amerikanischer Pop/Rock-Sänger, der 2003 im Finale der zweiten Staffel von American Idol gegen Ruben Studdard verlor. American Idol Aiken qualifizierte sich für die Mottoshows als Dritter seiner Gruppe. Nur Studdard, der spätere Gewinner des Wettbewerbs, und die künftige Dritte, Kimberley Locke, waren offiziell besser als er. In den Mottoshows entwickelte er sich zusammen mit Studdard zu den Favoriten für den Titel, was sich am 21. Mai 2003 auch bewahrheitete, als sie sich im Finale gegenüber standen. Aiken sang in den Mottoshows viele Balladen. Studdard gewann das Finale mit einem knappen Vorsprung von 130.000 Stimmen bei insgesamt 24 Millionen Anrufen. Das Ergebnis wurde jedoch kritisiert, da die Leitungen oft besetzt waren und man dadurch nicht immer abstimmen konnte. Aus diesem Grund verlangten einige, dass man die Anzahl der versuchten Anrufe zählen sollte, welche bei Aiken höher waren. Die Macher von American Idol beugten sich der Kritik nicht. Clay Aiken ist als erfolgreichster Interpret aus der zweiten American-Idol-Staffel hervorgegangen. Karriere 2003–2005: Measure of a Man/Merry Christmas with Love Aikens Debütsingle Bridge Over Troubled Water/This Is the Night (Aldo Nova/Gary Burr/Chris Braide), veröffentlicht am 10. Juni 2003, wurde von der Recording Industry Association of America mit Platin ausgezeichnet. Die Single stieg von 0 auf 1 in den Billboard Hot 100 und den Hot 100 Single Sales. Das Lied wurde zur schnellstverkauften Single nach Elton Johns Candle in the Wind von 1997 und die meistverkaufte Single des Jahres 2003. Am 14. Oktober 2003 erschien sein Debütalbum Measure of a Man, welches von 0 auf 1 der Billboard 200 mit über 600.000 verkauften CDs einstieg. Bis August 2006 haben sich über 2.750.000 Exemplare des Albums verkauft, was Doppel-Platin bedeutet. Die Schallplatte wurde ihm von Clive Davis in der US-amerikanischen Show Good Morning America verliehen. Vom Februar bis April 2004 war er mit Kelly Clarkson auf Tournee, der Independent Tour. Er nahm ein Duett namens Without You mit Kimberly Locke auf, welches im Mai 2003 auf Kimberly Lockes Debütalbum erschien. Seine zweite Tournee hieß The Not a Tour 2004 Summer Solo Tournee, welche ihn von Juli bis September 2004 durch 50 Städte der USA führte. Der Tourneesponsor war von Disney. Eine dritte Tournee fand im November und Dezember 2004 statt. Sie hieß The Joyful Noise Tour und wurde in 28 Städten aufgeführt. Die Tournee wurde zum Thema Weihnachten gestaltet, aufgrund des zweiten Albums Merry Christmas with Love, für das Torrie Zito die Arrangements schrieb und welches sich über eine Million Mal verkaufte und mit Platin ausgezeichnet wurde. Die Tournee wurde vom Ronald McDonald House gesponsert. Für die Tournee wurde ein dreißigköpfiges Orchester eingestellt. In manchen Städten wurde Aiken von den regionalen Orchestern unterstützt z. B. in Atlanta vom Atlanta Symphony Orchestra. Im Februar 2005 spielte Aiken die Rolle des Kenny in einer einzigen Episode in der Comedy-Serie Scrubs – Die Anfänger. The Jukebox Tour war der Titel der bereits fünften Tournee, die Aiken zwischen Juli und September 2005 durch die USA und Kanada führte. Es wurden Covers aus den 50ern bis 90ern, einige Lieder aus seinem Debütalbum, sowie einige neue Lieder, die er vor Publikum testete, gespielt. 2006: A Thousand Different Ways Am 24. August 2006 wurde bei einer Pressemitteilung seiner Plattenfirma unter anderem bekanntgegeben, dass sein Debütalbum drei Mal Platin erreicht habe. Sein neues Album A Thousand Different Ways kam am 19. September 2006 in die US-Läden. In der ersten Woche konnte Aiken mehr als 200.000 Alben verkaufen und stieg von 0 auf 2, wodurch er sein drittes Album in den Top 5 der Billboard 200 platzieren konnte, was bisher nur wenige Künstler in den USA schafften. Privatleben Clay Aiken ist heute Vater eines Sohnes, der am 8. August 2008 nach einer künstlichen Befruchtung geboren wurde. Nur einen Monat später outete sich Aiken in einem Interview mit Entertainment Online und bekannte sich offen zu seiner Homosexualität.ETonline.com http://www.etonline.com/news/2008/09/65942/index.html, 25. September 2008 Diskografie Diese Tabellen zeigen die Höchstplazierungen der Singles/Alben in den jeweiligen US-Charts sowie die Auszeichnungen der RIAA für die Verkäufe. Alben Singles Einzelnachweise Weblinks * Offizielle Webseite (englisch) * Offizieller Clay Aiken Fanclub (englisch) en:Clay Aiken es:Clay Aiken ja:クレイ・エイケン pt:Clay Aiken Kategorie:Teilnehmer an American Idol Kategorie:Popsänger Kategorie:US-Amerikaner Kategorie:Geboren 1978 Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Alle Artikel